


Come Home

by Cuda (Scylla), Scylla



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Scylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covers what happened after Dom stormed out of the back room of the Toretto Grocery Store after beating the crap out of Brian in Fast & Furious. Takes place over about an hour, given driving time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Things in Dominic Toretto's world were too complicated. He knew it, because even though everyone deserved a quiet walk or a few minutes of silence in the car to calm their racing heart, he couldn't have it. The wary corner of his mind was always active now, scanning the perimeter, checking over his shoulder. Even his own back yard was dangerously exposed; the back of his grocery store; his home.

_"She just wanted you to come home!"_

Dom rode a few miles north to Griffith Park in Brian's borrowed impound, carefully minding the speed limit, not drawing attention to himself. In the evening light, the silver and black Subaru Impreza blended with the rest of the sedate, fuel-efficient traffic. There, on a high dusty turnout overlooking the lights of Silver Lake, he leaned against the guardrail and the scrap of peace in the relative quiet.

Brian had been running Letty for the feds. She'd been one of Braga's mules, working under cover for Brian, and he didn't have the Goddamned decency to own up to it. But Brian was a liar. Getting riled up about Brian lying by omission was about as pointless as beating his face in for what happened to Letty. Letty was dead. Brian maybe counted now as one of those people who got in Dom's way, but he wasn't the guy who pulled the trigger.

_"She just wanted you to come home!"_

The words Brian said echoed back to him as he drove, and now again, they returned. Something in Brian's voice stopped his fist from connecting again. Something made him listen, really listen, even though he didn't want to believe another word. A raw edge. Something beyond survival tactics or desperation. Brian was a pretty good liar, as far as that went, but there were kernels of truth now and again in body language and tone. Dom leaned harder on the rail, the galvanized steel biting into the palms of his hands as his shoulders hunched. He cast a glance up and down the road, turned and checked the hill behind him. The visible scrub in the falling dark was too sparse for a sniper to hide, and there seemed to be very little traffic at this time of the evening.

Dom knew this place too well. This, like so many other parts of Silver Lake and Echo Park, was still home - all the more painful because it was closed off from him. Danger of exposure and sad memories only allowed him brief glimpses into the places he'd loved. Where was Vince, Leon? Jesse? Was Jesse dead? Dom couldn't bring himself to ask Mia, had searched as best he could for some record, but didn't have the resources. All he had was the memory of screaming away from Jesse's limp body on the ground, bloody and bullet-riddled.

_"She just wanted you to come home!"_

To what? An empty house? A sister grown up and away from him in the years he'd been gone? A gravestone in a cemetery he couldn't visit, bearing a name he'd never spoken? Letty died trying to open the road back home for him. But Los Angeles was only home in the past. Letty played a fool's game and Brian let her. Somewhere, Dom knew deep down that revenge was to feed his own dark nature, and that no death, not even justified, could return what was missing.

The rawness in Brian's voice said he understood it, too.

What was Brian's stake in it? Brownie points with the feds? Despite the dark cawl over Dom's current state of mind, he found the corner of his mouth tugging. Brian O'Conner might be a liar but he'd never lost that hunger to prove he was a Good Guy. He wouldn't put Letty at risk like that just to brownnose the suits. He'd probably risk his own ass to do it, but Letty—there had to be another reason.

_"She just wanted you to come home!"_

Brian screamed the words at him, flung them like a handful of gravel. He lay on his back on the shop floor, bloodied and beaten, but his eyes were still fearless. Angry, but not self-righteous. Not blaming him for Letty's decision. Just _hurt_—

Dom straightened from the rail and slowly rubbed his hands together on the way back to the car. He kept hearing the words all the way home: half accusation, half grief. Dom wondered something he hadn't wondered in a long time, then closed the door firmly on the thought.

There was still work to do. Whatever the reason, he'd made a promise.

First and foremost, he would keep it.

But for what it was worth, and angry as he had been at himself for it… he'd missed Brian, too.


End file.
